plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Contain-mint
Contain-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, it stuns all zombies on-screen for 4 seconds. It can boost Contain-mint family plants by giving them high level abilities and increasing their ability duration, increasing the effect of their abilities. Contain-mint family plants include: *Blover *Dazey Chain *Grave Buster *Hurrikale *Magnet-shroom *Sap-fling *Spring Bean *Stallia *Stunion Origins Contain-mint's name is a portmanteau of "mint" and "containment," the act of containing something. Almanac entry Contain-mint boosts While boosted by Contain-mint, the following plants gain the following effects. *Dazey Chain will gain additional DPS based on which stage they're at (65 DPS for small, 130 for medium, 195 for large), and its stun duration is increased to 6 seconds. *Grave Buster can absorb an additional 900 DPS, and its grave busting time is reduced to one second. *Hurrikale will have its blowing duration increased to 6 seconds, and its chill duration is increased to sixteen seconds. *Magnet-shroom only takes 2.5 seconds to destroy objects, and its range is doubled. *Sap-fling's attack speed doubles. *Spring Bean knocks back zombies an additional 4 tiles, and its sleep time is reduced to 1 second. *Stallia will knockback zombies as if it's level 10, its stall duration is increased to 18 seconds, and its Plant Food stall duration is increased to 27 seconds. If Stallia is already at level 10, Contain-mint will have no effect. *Stunion will poison zombies as if he's at level 10. Upgrades Level upgrades Note that Contain-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Contain-mint works very well with Stunion, as Stunion will receive the poison effect it would get as if it were at level 5 and also get a longer stun duration. Another plant that works well with Contain-mint is Stallia as it will knock back zombies as if it were at level 5 as well as having a longer slow duration. A boosted Spring Bean can potentially knock zombies off screen, instantly defeating them, while a boosted Magnet-shroom can easily clear out entire areas of metal, and can work even in Endless Zones. Even on its own, Contain-mint is still an effective plant since its ability is useful without the support it provides to plants in its family, functioning as a psuedo-Iceberg Lettuce plant food effect, which can give your plants time to damage the zombies or give your seed packets time to recharge. Contain-mint's ability to stun all zombies on screen is useful in adventure mode, but can potentially be detrimental in Arena because you will normally want to kill the zombies as quickly as possible. It's also not advised to bring Contain-mint on levels where you can't lose plants, as it will disappear after a while. Gallery containminthd.png|HD Contain-mint PLANTCONTAINMINT_1536_00.png|Contain-mint's sprites Contain-mint New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Containmint.png|Old seed packet Contain-mint Appearing.jpg|Appearing Contain-mint in Action.jpg|Contain-mint in Action Contain-mint Disappearing.jpg|Disappearing Contain-mint Gold Tile.jpg|Contain-mint on a Gold Tile Introducing Contain-mint with Slowing Plants.png|Contain-mint in an ad (note that Lily Pad and Thyme Warp are also included in the ad, despite not being in the Contain-mint family) Contain-mint and Contain-mint Seed Packets in Store.jpg|Contain-mint and its seed packets in the store ContainmintSeedPacketPinata.jpg|Obtaining Contain-mint seed packets from a piñata ContainmintLevelUp.jpg|Contain-mint ready to level up Contain-mint Purchased.png|Purchased Contain-mint's Tournament.png|Contain-mint in an ad for Contain-mint's Tournament Contain-mint familyicon.png|Contain-mint Family's icon Improve-mint Event - Power Mints Return.png|Contain-mint in an advertisement for Improve-mint Event ImproveMintEventAd.jpg|Contain-mint in another advertisement for Improve-mint Event ENyGroaU4AAILyB.png|Contain-mint in an Improve-mint advertisement on Plants vs. Zombies' Twitter IMG_20200130_100830.jpg|Contain-mint on power tile IMG_20200130_100915.jpg|Contain-mint on Lily Pad IMG_20200130_100939.jpg|Contain-mint on Blastberry Vine IMG_20200130_100954.jpg|Contain-mint on Pyre Vine IMG_20200130_101010.jpg|Contain-mint on Pumpkin Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 - CONTAIN-MINT - Quest, Max level Quest (Ep.374)|By Trivia *If a Contain-mint gets crushed by a Zombie King, its boost will never wear off, even if another Contain-mint is played. *Although Thyme Warp has been removed from the Contain-mint Family, Contain-mint Family pinatas can still have Thyme Warp's seed packets. *Contain-mint's turquoise leaves look similar to a bear trap. **This is related to the bear trap Family icon, which is the unused icon. *Despite not being able to slow down or stop zombies, Magnet-shroom and Grave Buster are part of the Contain-mint Family. *Despite the fact that Blover is in its family, Blover will receive no buffs when a Contain-mint is on the field. *If Contain Mint is used right after the zombies spawned from the tombstones in Dark Ages, the zombies will become invincible. **Using any instant-kill will only destroy the graves but not the zombies during the time they are stunned. *Any kinds of knock-back on zombies will stop Contain Mint's stunning effect instantly. See also *Power Mints Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Contain-mint Family plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants